Bloodsugar Bond
by pollyprissypants
Summary: *lame title* The life of Cartman and Kyle parted- but what happens, when it gets connected again? Can Cartman face some serious problems, and can Kyle help him? old, and UNFINISHED
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this story long ago, but I stopped and haven't finished it. I'm uploading it now, but I can't tell for sure, when can I continue the story. I'll do my best.

My native language is not english, so it may have a lot mistakes. If you correct my horrible mistakes, I take it with pleasure, and sorry about them!

I may have other kind of mistakes- and they're originated from my dullnes and lack of information about things. Sorry for about those as well. It fails logically at times.

Oh, and of course I do not own South Park.

I sat in my reception, waiting for patients. This is going to be a long Monday. And boring.  
My name is Kyle Broflovski, and I'm a diabetologist now. I've moved here this big town from South Park. I spent my whole childhood in South Park, then me and my two friends moved here, cause here are better job and university opportunities. My life is doing well, I'm well-payed, and I kinda like my job. Since I have diabetes too, I know exactly what my patient have to face, and I want to help these people, cause I know how hard it is.

But I'm still bored somehow.

Stan is now living with Wendy, Stan is a football player, and Wendy is a councillor. Wendy is going to be the president of the city. She is pretty good in those things, and she is highly appreciated, so I think she's gonna win. Butters is here too, he's an architekt, and he has a nice fiancée. He seems happy, and I'm glad about it – he was terribly sad after Kenny's death. We all were, but he was a way more depressed- they two got extremely close to each other before Kenny died.

Well, I haven't been back in South Park since I left. My family used to visit me once in a month. This is better like this- I can stand my mother this way. The only thing I miss is my little brother, he is growing so fast, and I'm missing his best years, and I not there for him… But when he visit me, we are still really good friends.

And yes. I have no girlfriend. I mean, I had last week… and one before last week… But I'm still seeking the right one. I'm actually not really interested in girls, I'm just a little afraid that everyone near me has a girlfriend, even a wife, and I don't.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. Yeah. My life is pretty cool. I have a loving family, caring friends, well-payed and helpful job… I would have girls if I would love to…but I still feel empty inside.

'Dr. Broflovski? Can I get your first patient today? ' asked my assintant as stepped in.

'Of course, Miss, I'm ready. '

'Okay… He is here. His name is Eric Cartman.'


	2. Chapter 2

2.

I couldn't believe this. My childhood „friend' stepped in the room. He was wearing a black jacket, a brown pants, and his hair was a little messy- he was similar to his child-himself. Except that he had lost a little bit weight.

' What? No way. Cartman? '

' Hello, Kahl. ' greeted Cartman, and sat down on the chair. I just stared at him.

'What?' he asked, sounding irritated.

' I just… well..long time no see.' I stuttered.

' Oh yeah, since 5 years, when you guys left me in South Park!' bursted out.

' We HAD called you to come with us, fatass!'

' Yeah, you called me, and THEN left me there! I told you my mom is sick and she needed me back then, but you guys just left without me!'

' Well, you not seemed to care that much about it! You could move here later!'

' Whatever, Kahl.' Said Cartman, with a hurt tone. 'You guys don't even replied the e-mail I sent!'

I tried to remember that…  
' Well, you said in that mail that you hate us!'

' Fine, but you supposed to answer me anyway!'

Cartman sat there, wih folded arms, and I was confused. That was a long time, and then he is just walking in and acting hurt because of it… I just didn't know what to say.

' Why are you here? ' I asked absent-mindedly.

' Cause I have to take a medical examination, retard.

' No, I mean in this city. You moved here? '

' Yeah. Since a week. '

' Why?'

' Cause there are more job oppurtunities. And stuff. As you guys always said.'

' I see…and…is everything okay?'

' Hah… Yep.'

' And why are you…here? In my office?'

' What do you think, stupid? I have fuckin diabetes.'

I was shocked. No way. Eric Cartman has diabetes? A guy, who always ripped on diabetic kids (except me)? I took a look at Cartman's papers, and suddenly found it obvious. I read through his health results and data.

' This is because of your weight…' I said, just thinking loud.

' Well, thats a newflash!' bursted Cartman out again ' Anyway, why are you saying that? You have diabetes since I knew you, so just shut up!'

I rolled my eyes.

' That's different, retard. I have diabetes type 1. And it's obviously because my family has a lots of diabetic person. I just took it after. I couldn't help it. But your type is 2. Probably it's because of your lifestyle..'

Cartman stayed silent.

' You don't have to take insulin yet, right?'

' No. But my previous diabetist said I have to take soon, if I'm not getting any better.'

I sighed.

' And why don't you keep any better? You should. You are young. Do you keep the diet and doing exercise?'

He stayed silent again.

' Answer me, yes or no!'

' No!'

' But why?'

' That's diet is impossible. I can't do it. That's it. And I can't do any exercise, since I've got nobody to sport with, and I can't play sports alone!'

I sighed again. Not enough, that now he is living in the same town as me, he's got serious problems, and he won't let me trying to help him… This whole situation is unbelievable. I almost forgot that he is actually exist. Okay, I'm not, I used to think about him… the bad things he did to me…and the good times we had 4 of us… that was so confusing that he showed up here.

' Look, there is a basketball court in the other side of the city. I'm always going there with the guys. You should come along. You MUST.'

' Ooookay.'

' And…well, I know it's hard, but try to keep the diet…just a little bit…Are you smoking?'

' Not much..'

' How many?'

' 2 of a day.'

' Bad enough. Alcohol?'

' Sometimes, yeah. But still not much, believe me.'

' Coffe, energy drinks?'

' Hell, yeah!'

' Any…illegal drugs?'

' What? Am I looking that bad? A disreputable hippie? I don't think so! Why are you asking that?'

' Because I have to know…'

' Phah. Like I would be that fuckin Kenny…'

' Dude! Don't say that!

I knew he had hard time facing with Kennys death too. He is just a big asshole…

'I write some pills for you and we are done.' As I said and I started to write the recipe. He just stared at me, causing me too feel a little embarassed. I gave him the piece of paper, and he stood up.

I felt shocked. I don't wanted him to leave. Of course I couldn't stand him…but I knew him like forever. I can't explain it, but I just don't want him to walk out my life…again.

' Hey! Are you leaving?'

' You said we are done.'

' Yes, but… dude,we were friends… Do you wanna go to have a dinner with me, Stan, Wendy, and Butters?'

' No.' Said Eric harshly.

'Why?'

' Cause I'm pissed off at you guys. I have better things to do. I don't want to hang out with you anymore..:'

His word hurted me, as the look in his eyes.  
' Then why do you agreed to come to basketball?'

He just kept marching out of the room. I had to do something. Fast. I only have to apologize, altough I can't really see what for…

' Cartman… we … I'm sorry.'


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Cartman turned around and faced me. It seemed he is not that pissed anymore, but he still said:

' I don't need your apologise, Kahl… Its just…You know…Pissed me off.'

' I understand. So… Could you go out wih us…and…tell us what happened at home after we moved out?'

' Okay, but I don't want that hippie bitch around.'

' Wendy? Why?'

' Cause she is a hippie bitch, thats why!'

Now I remembered. Cartman once, not long before we left, invited Wendy to a prom to be his pair… Wendy accepted it, but still went with Stan. Cartman got drunk that night and I was there for him to comfort…even he is not remebering about that.. so he is hating Wendy with passion, and I think he doesn't like Stan either.

' Stan and Wendy are…married…'

' Yes, I do know, damn it, I lived in South Park, not in the asshole of the world..'

' Well..You don't want Stan around too, right?'

' Not really. How is Butters doing?'

' Well. He is okay. He has a fiancee.'

' He has? Then, I'm okay with that, he can come to dinner tonight..But I think I'm going now, your patients aren't patient.' Cartman laughed at his own joke ,I rolled my eyes, and he went out.

Oh god. I'm feeling like I'd be filled with energy.

Finishing the tireing day, I walked out the hospital, and checked my phone. There was a text message from Butters, saying where we gonna eat tonight. Cartman probably phoned him about that. Then I had a calling. It was Stan.

' Hey Stan.'

' Hey. Where do we go tonight?'

' Well…Stan, I don't think we could eat together today. I mean…that's not working tonight,okay?'

' Why? Dude we're eating together every Monday evening!'

' Yeah, but… Don't you wanna be alone with Wendy?'

' I do, but what is this all about?'

' Nothing…I just..We have to take a dinner without you.'

' Why?'

Okay, I'm telling him. Not if he would care so much.

' Cartman is here.'

' Who? Cartman? And…he don't want me around?'

' Yep.'

Stan chuckled. I don't know why, but I get pissed because of that.

' That fat fuck! Okay, but why are you gonna dinner with him?'

' Cause…he is my sort-of friend, too!'

' NO, he is not! Anyway why did he want YOU around? He hates you much more than me!'

That was true. I wondered about that too.

' Well, I don't know. But that's it.'

' Thats fucked up dude. Okay, then, enjoy yourselves, and tell me about that later! Bye!'

I was glad he got no pissed at least.

' Hey Kyle!' greeted me Butters sitting at the table. ' Eric called me today. That's so cool he is in the town, isn't it?'

' Well… yeah, I think.' I was unsure. Is it cool?

Suddenly Eric came. He glared at us, and sat down.

' S'up, fags?' he asked.

' Hey Eric! I'm so glad to see you! How are you doing?' chirped Butters. I guess he would hug him if we wouldn't sitting.

' Swell, Butters. And you?'

' Well, I'm not a fag as you said! Imagine, I have a fiancee!'

' Wow. Is that good?'

'Of course! Wanna see pictures of her?'

'No.'

But Butters didn't took no as an answer. He took out the photos, and proudly showed them to Cartman.  
' Here, this is me and Lucy, in the houswarming party where we met. And this is our wedding photo. See, Kyle was my best man. And that's me and Lucy in Stan's wedding. And this is a picture from our honeymoon in Dubai.'

There was no emotion in Cartman's face. I could tell he doesn't give a crap. Or if he does, it hurts him that he missed so much fun things. Suddenly Butters stopped showing off his photos, and stared at Cartman with widened eyes.  
' Gee whiz, I'm just chatting too much, and I don't know what about you! How are you Eric? Have you got a wife or a girlfriend?'  
Cartman shrugged.  
' Yeah, I had a LOADS of girls. I had so much girls I can't even count them.'  
Butters gaped in respect, but I rolled my eyes. I think Cartman was actually lying, at least fibbed, cause he has never been popular among girls. Okay, he is thinner a little bit now, but he is still not a Casanova.  
' And how is work going to you, Eric? I'm a really successful engineer. I hope you doing well too. What are you doing for a living?'

Cartman kept silent for a second.  
' I'm a bus driver.'

I was slightly surprised, and read from the larger man's face that he is not satisfied with his job.  
' Wow, that's nice, isn't it?'  
' Not my dream job.' Said Cartman quietly, then continoued. ' I've started to learn to be a photographer, but I skipped classes too much, and they kicked me out. Then I wanted to go to a theatral university, to be a theatral or a movie director. That would be the job I'd most like.'  
Of course. Directing. He directed a lots of acts we played in elementary and high school, and he directed well. Also he has his authority in it, and he has to be creative. He IS creative in some way.  
' But they told me I'm not good enough. I had to act, and they told me I have talent, I'm very spontaneous, but there are many better students than me. But I'm going to try again' said Cartman, his eyes stared in nowhere. ' So it seems because I've learned worse in school, I had worse job opportnities. Fine. Be proud of yourself, brag, if that's why you guys invited me..'

' We are not invited you to hear our brags. We just wanted a dinner, talking about nice things, how life is going, and thats it.' I said sharply.  
' Yeah. Eric, how is your mother? And the others?'  
' Well, my mom is okay now. She's been sick for long. And it got worse when died' a sudden feel of any emotion waved through his face, but it's gone, and he stared blankly at anywhere but us. 'But she is well now. That's why I finally left her.'

'So you are goign to stay long?'

' Yeah. I want to find a nice new job here. A new life. But I never thought Kahl Fuckin Broflovski, the stupid daywalker jew will be my new diabetist. And so I remeet with all of you.' He said with disgust. My temper got up at his offensive words, but I tried to calm myself down, as the waiter brought us menu. I absent-mindedly see it thorugh, but I already know I will order the pasta as I do every Monday. Butters seemed to know the whole menu by heart too, only Cartman sinked inside his. Immediately the waiter came. I ordered first, then Butters. Cartman told the waiter:  
' Well, I already eaten two Hamburgers at McD's,so…'  
'Hamburgers?' I yelled.

' so I will have a big chocolate cake. Oh, and a bottle of beer .'

I thought I heard wrong.  
' No, no, no ,no ,no! That's not what he is ordering!'  
'What?' yelled at me Cartman.  
' Cartman, you have fuckin diabetes, you can't eat such a things!'  
' Fuck off jew, I do what I want!'  
' But you can't eat food with full of sugar when you are diabetic! Don't you see how serious is this? You will have serious issues, you could become even blind!'  
' Leave me alone!'

' NO! Waiter, he is not ordering this bullshit!'  
The waiter looked frighetened and confused.  
' We have some diabetic chocolate cake. You want a piece of it?' he suggested.  
' No, I don't want fucking diabetic things, those aren't tastes good!'  
' Cartman!'  
'No! My order is one choolate cake, and that's it!'  
We started to argue, while Butters sighed and told the waiter:  
'We'll have both.' And the waiter gone.  
'Butters? What? Now he is going to eat the sugary one!'  
'Eric, Kyle has right, you shouldn't eat this…'  
' Shut up!' shouted he angrily, and he got his beer. I glared at it angrily.  
' You shouldn't drink beer. You know it. You are damaging yourself, is this good for you? And aren't you driving or what?'

' Yeah. I'm driving. So?' said Cartman, calm.

I can't believe this asshole. He is still a big baby. He can't take care of himself… He is going to be pretty sick if he continues his living. I should contact him more, and I should try to help him, even if it's so freakin hard…I'm a little bit worried about him.

The waiter took out our orders, we ate. Cartman ate the original cookie, we were all silent, then he began to eat the diabetic cake too.  
' What the hell are you doing, Cartman?'  
' Eating my diabetic cake.' He smiled sweetly. I got pissed off. Really pissed off. Suddenly I grab his plate and started to eat it, trying to ignore the fact, that he already ate with that fork.

His eyes widened. ' Ay! Don't eat it, that's mine!'  
' Butters gonna pay for it anyway.' I answered.

' What? Really?' asked back Butters in horror.

' Yes. It's your fault Cartman ate a crap that destroys his health.'  
' Oh, hamburgers, I sorry, I'm gonna pay, for sure.'

We are were in silent again, sipping our drinks. Cartman broke the silence.

' What is Wendy doing?'

' Why do you ask?' I asked, being completely sure why he asked it.

' Because. You guys told me everything. Bullshits about you, and Stan, and everything, nothing about Wendy.'  
' Well, Wendy is a councillor, Eric.' Butters spoke up. 'She is going to be the president of the city.'

Cartmans eyes widened.

'Really? Is she? Well,well…' he smiled dangerously, with a wicked shine in his eyes. He was in thoughts for a while, and me and Butters shared a nervous look.

'Sweet.' Spoke Cartman finally, grinning widely, and taking a sip out of his beer. ' I think I figured out what am I gonna do here in this shitty town.'

I had a very bad feeling about his unspoken plans.

_If you read this, thank you very much!_

_I can't promise quick updates and continue, but I'll try what I can._


End file.
